


A Calavera's Perfect Birthday Gift

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, Birthday Fluff, Coco Locos Fluff Off, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Trip, Gen, HappyBirthdayHectorRivera, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: what counts as a perfect gift? is it something the recipient wants or needs? sometimes, it's that and more...one of those perfect gifts could also be experiences and memories you created together, the ones that you would cherish forever in many days to come...the one that makes them feel and want to say..."you (all) make me so happy"tldr : the riveras celebrate one of its family member's long overdue birthday together---in song lyrics!





	A Calavera's Perfect Birthday Gift

Cuando el reloj marca la una (When it's one o' clock)

las calaveras salen de su tumba (the skeletons get out of their tomb)

Cuando el reloj marca las 2 (When it's 2 o' clock)

las calaveras se mueren de tos (The skeletons eat rice-a-lots)

Cuando el reloj marca las 3 (When it's 3 o'clock)

las calaveras se paran al revés (The skeletons dance on one foot)

Cuando el reloj marca las 4 (When it's 4 o'clock)

las calaveras se quitan un zapato (The skeletons to the theater go)

Cuando el reloj marca las 5(When it's 5 o'clock)

las calaveras dan vueltas y brincos (The skeletons jump around)

Cuando el reloj marca las 6 (When it's 6 o'clock)

las calaveras llaman al rey (The skeletons play to the chess)

Cuando el reloj marca las 7 (When it's 7' o clock)

las calaveras se peinan el copete (The skeletons their hairs comb)

Cuando el reloj marca las 8 (When it's 8 o'clock)

las calaveras se comen un bizcocho (The skeletons eat a cake)

Cuando el reloj marca las 9 (When it's 9 o' clock)

las calaveras se comen su nieve (The skeletons eat an ice cream)

Cuando el reloj marca las 10 (When it's 10 o'clock)

las calaveras cantan en inglés (The skeletons count in english)

Cuando el reloj marca las 11 (When it's 11 o'clock)

las calaveras no se conocen (The skeletons take a ride)

Cuando el reloj marca las 12 (When it's 12 o'clock)

las calaveras pasean en coche (The skeletons take another ride)

Cuando el reloj marca la una (When it's 1 o'clock)....

las calaveras vuelven a sus tumbas (The skeletons went back to their tombs)

**Author's Note:**

> the song that inspired this comic sequence is English translation of "LAS CALAVERAS SALEN DE SU TUMBA" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BeTsrYAuqk )  
> special thanks for English translation by AgenteYumi (UnCuentoFriki on tumblr)
> 
> note : some translation might be adjusted for proper context and rhyme purpose


End file.
